


Stay with me. Please Stiles, I need you.

by FabulousHasi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Every other relationship tag would be spoilers, Pack Dynamics, Sirens, Vampires, angst I guess?, but there are others - Freeform, uhh i don't really know how this works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/pseuds/FabulousHasi
Summary: Only a few weeks after the events with the Nogitsune and Allisons' death, the pack has to face a new challenge: more and more supernatural creatures are drawn to Beacon Hills by the Nemeton and not all of them are as amicable with humans as the werewolves are.The territory and it's residents have to be defended, but that's not that easy, when the most important pack member has just heard the words that are written on everyones' forearms - the last words you will ever hear your soulmate say. Hearing them means losing your perfect partner and second half.And so it depends on Stiles of all people to lead the hunt for their supernatural enemies and on Derek of all people to find the right words to get all of them up to speed again.





	1. Chapter 1

###  I. Death of a vampire 

The vampires’ fangs flashed up only a few inches away from Stiles’ throat.  
"You smell nice.“ he whispered luxuriously. A little too luxuriously for Stiles’ liking.  
"Well you don’t buddy, so give me a little space or something?“ he answered nervously and tried to push the monster away. By the impact he made, he could just as well have pushed a fridge. The vampire didn’t move one inch. He studied him leeringly and leaned in closer for a bite.  
"Get down!“ someone suddenly screamed. Stiles dropped. He shut his eyes. There was a loud screech. Blood spattered at his face. Suddenly a voice again.  
"Is everything okay, Stiles?“ He sat up.  
"Couldn’t you have done that earlier? He basically was already in the process of eating me!“ She only shrugged her shoulders and helped him up.  
"I wanted to make sure it was actually him.“  
"Make sure? So you weren’t already sure when he got out these fangs and told me ‚You smell nice‘?“  
"Alright, alright, I’m sorry.“ Together they looked down at the headless body from which a puddle of blood emerged. Stiles wrinkled his nose disgustedly and wiped his face with his sleeve.  
"He must have already drunk someone today.“ Kira nodded and cleaned her katana with the clothes of the dead man.  
"Let’s end this.“ She got up and pointed her blade at the ground. Her eyes began to glow. The glow slowly spread in her body until liquid fire dripped from her fingertips and ran down her blade. It dropped on the clothes of the vampire, which began to burn immediately. When the body on the ground was ablaze, Kira and Stiles left the alley.  
Back in the lights of the main street, they stopped. You could hear music blasting from the club down the street, where they had been today and two girls stumbled past them, completely wasted, even though it was barely past ten. Shaking his head, Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a message to Derek.  
 _"Still alive“_  
The answer came promptly, as if Derek had only been waiting for a sign.  
 _"Not funny. Did everything go okay?“_ Stiles rolled his eyes at that.  
 _"Yeah, had a blast“_ , he answered curtly and put his phone away.  
"Should I give you a ride home?“, Stiles asked, when he saw Kira looking at the clock worriedly. She looked up abruptly.  
"Oh, uhm… no, you don’t have to, I think, I… I’m going to go to Scotts’.“ Stiles suppressed a trace of jealousy. In the past, it would have been him who was going to got to Scotts’.  
"Well… See you tomorrow then.“ He turned to his jeep.  
"Yeah, see you, Stiles.“ She sounded sad but maybe that was only his imagination. He didn’t respond, only started his car and drove home.  
He knew Scott wasn’t alright. A little more than a month ago, he had lost his soulmate and he was still depressed, eating little and talking less.  
It hurt Stiles deeply to see his best friend like that. But what was much worse, was knowing that it was solely his own fault. That he had killed Allison. It didn’t matter what the others told him - that it had been the Nogitsune, who had stolen his body. It still felt like his fault for not being strong enough to stop it and now Scott had to feel the consequences of his weakness.  
But that wasn’t the only reason why it was Kira, and not him, who visited Scott. It had to do with the words, that were etched in their forearms and had accompanied them for their whole lives. They were the last words their soulmate was ever going to say to them. Everyone had them on their arm, visible only for themselves, until the words were actually spoken. At that point they became visible to everyone, marking you and betraying your tragedy to everyone. You lived your whole life in fear of hearing those words because of what it would imply - to find your soulmate only to lose them again. People said that it was the worst pain in the world to know that you would never see your second half again.  
And now Scott had experienced that pain and would always keep the writing on his arm as a reminder. It was a cruel joke destiny had devised - you could only ever be sure when it was already too late.  
Lost in thought, Stiles ran his hand over his own forearm. He knew the words on it by heart since he had learned to read.  
Please don’t go. Please, Stiles, I need you.  
He had often asked himself why his soulmate would say this of all things to him. It sounded like he was going to leave them, but Stiles could not imagine any reason why he would do that.  
And in contrast to Scott and Kira, he hadn’t heard his words yet. That meant that he couldn’t understand Scott as well as Kira, whose words had already happened back when she was still in New York. She knew how he felt and could help him better than anyone else in the pack. The two could support each other and Stiles hoped deeply that Scott would feel better soon.  
Stiles’ thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his car window. Confused, he looked up and realized that he was already home and that it was his father knocking. Stiles blushed - how long had he been sitting here? He must have looked like an idiot. He exited the car and greeted his father.  
"Hey dad, how’s it going?“ His father examined him critically.  
"Is that blood on your face?“ Stiles cursed internally and wiped his face with his sleeve.  
"You’re really not a fan of small talk, huh? No ‚Hello son, how are you?‘, no…“  
"Stiles!“, his father suddenly snapped. „Is that goddamned blood on your face?“ Stiles looked around nervously.  
"Let’s rather talk inside, alright?“ His father seemed to realize how loud he had been and also eyed their surroundings.  
"Alright, move it then.“  
While they walked up the driveway, Stiles scrambled feverishly for a good excuse in his head.  
Lydia had spilled tomato juice? That wasn’t very convincing. Derek had killed a rabbit for him? That would probably upset his dad more than the truth.  
In the kitchen, the sheriff firmly grasped his shoulder and gave him a stern look.  
"So?“  
Stiles was unable to lie to his face, so he looked at the kitchen cabinet behind his fathers’ shoulder.  
"It’s color, Dad. You know how Isaac wants to go to this film school? He needs a great application movie for that and I starred in it with Malia. She was my crazy wife, who murdered me.“ Noah raised his eyebrows.  
"You’re graduating in one and a half years.“  
"Well, the application process takes very long because it is so strict.“ Stiles twisted out of his fathers grip and made his getaway into his room.  
"Night dad, love you!“ His father didn’t answer. He stared at the spot where Stiles had vanished for some time, before he turned away and went back to the living room.  
Stiles sat on his bed and tried desperately to calm down. He knew that his father was getting suspicious and he absolutely hated lying to him, but he couldn’t really tell him the truth either.  
"Dad, the pack is systematically hunting down very dangerous vampires in the area and I’m playing the bait and risking my life, but don’t you worry!“ Not necessarily the best tactic. No, it was better for the both of them, if his father was suspicious, but didn’t know any specifics.  
Stiles sighed and got up from his bed to get into the shower and go to sleep, as the next day held an English test and a pack meeting and he needed to be fit for that.


	2. Chapter 2

###  II. Pepperoni pizza

_"Explain why Romeo decides to kill himself at the end of the play and in what way that decision forms a paradox.“_ Stiles rolled his eyes at the last question of his english test.  
_"Because he was an idiot“_ , he wrote, but decided to scratch it again. He wasn’t sure how much humor his teacher would tolerate.  
_"He did it, because in the moment he saw the presumably dead Juliet, he understood that she was not going to say the words on his arm one more time in the far future, as he had hoped before, but that hearing them before had actually meant their fulfillment. He didn't see a point in life without his soulmate and decided to kill himself.  
This was a paradox, as the words on his arm, which were the reason for his suicide, only were those words because he committed suicide. Had he not killed himself, his words would have been different, because Juliet and him would both have survived and been able to be together. This means that the reason for his suicide was his suicide - thus a paradox.“_

Stiles grinned when he put his pen away. He’d be pretty damn surprised if he didn’t get at least an A- on this test. Stiles leaned back and looked around the class room. Lydia was of course long done and smiled at him. Stiles held both thumbs up and let his gaze wander a little further. Scott was the only other member of the pack in this class and he didn’t look nearly as happy as Lydia. He was clinging onto his table like his life depended on it and pressing his pen down so hard that Stiles could almost see it break. Stiles looked back at his paper.  
_"He didn't see a point in life without his soulmate and decided to kill himself.“_  
Scott probably wasn’t having a lot of fun with this test.

Some minutes later the bell rang and half the class had already left the class room before it was even over. Stiles was with Scott immediately.  
"Everything okay, man?“, he asked as lightheartedly as possible. Scott growled a little and pushed Stiles’ hand off of his arm.  
"I’m not a walking time bomb, okay? And I can handle reading the word ‚Soulmate‘ without breaking into tears!“, he snapped at Stiles.  
"Wow okay, kinda have to disagree with that time bomb thing", Stiles replied, a little offended. A little tension left Scotts shoulders.  
"I’m sorry“, he said quietly.  
"Already forgiven. Let’s get lunch.“

It was a bad day for Scott. Not necessarily time-bombe-bad, but still bad. His mood affected the whole pack who just sat there silently staring at their half-eaten food throughout the whole lunch period. Stiles didn't dare to make jokes and try to raise the mood, as he didn't want to upset Scott once again, but the depressing silence soon became unbearable for him and he got up. He decided to return his plate to the cafeteria and head to the library after - not really fun, but school work needed doing and staying wouldn't be more fun. As he moved to sit down in the library though, he was stopped in his tracks though, as he saw Lydia sitting by herself, seeming just as down as the rest of the pack. Stiles sat down next to her and smiled at her tentatively.  
"Everything okay, Lyds?“ She looked at him, surprised and instinctively put her hand to cover her forearm.  
"Stiles! You startled me.“ She laughed nervously but managed to pull herself together and smile at him. "Sure it is. Just had to be alone for a while.“  
Stiles tilted his head and frowned at her.  
"What is it?“  
She hesitated for a moment, but then just sighed and started to explain.  
"I’m going to meet Jackson later tonight“, she said, smiling sadly.  
"Really? I thought he moved to London.“  
"Yeah, but he was here the last two weeks or something to sort things out with the high school and said that he wanted to see me once again.“  
"I didn’t even know that.“  
"Weird that he didn’t visit you“, she answered teasingly, "given that you were the best of friends.“  
"How dare you say something like that! The rank of my best friend will always belong to the one and only Scotty! Jackson is welcome in second place though.“  
Lydia smiled, a real smile this time and Stiles felt very pleased with himself. Making people smile was just his specialty.

After lunch, Stiles made his way to the Lacrosse field. It was Wednesday and Friday they had a match that would decide whether they would make the playoffs or not. This meant that coach was pretty on edge and sent them running around the field three times for every time they talked back to him - which obviously wasn’t really great for Stiles.  
After training he felt like he had to throw up his lungs and was laughed at accordingly by Isaac, who of course didn’t even break a sweat the whole hour.

The boys changed and headed to the parking lot, where Lydia and Kira were already waiting for them, so they could all drive to the loft together. Malia had decided to walk - she still didn’t really like cars. Kira and Scott took the motorcycle and Lydia and Isaac drove with Stiles.

They were the last to arrive at the loft. Scott, Kira, Malia and, to Stiles’ surprise even Ethan were already inside and stood around the big dinner table with Derek, studying their various notes and floor plans. Ethan only showed up at their meetings sporadically, because his college was a two-hour-drive from Beacon Hills, and he couldn’t often find the time to be with them.  
Isaac lifted his head and sniffed the air, as they entered the loft through the big sliding door.  
"Is this pizza I’m scenting?!“, he asked loudly.  
"On the kitchen counter“, Ethan answered without looking up from the map he and Derek were studying at the moment. Scott and Kira stood at the other end of the table and seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation.  
Stiles snatched a piece of pepperoni pizza out of one of the open boxes and cheekily pushed himself between Ethan and Derek, who unwittingly moved away from him. He pointed at the portrait Malia was looking at.  
"Is that our next target?“  
Kira nodded. "He’s the last ordinary one. After him are the alphas and then the area will finally be vampire-free.“  
Lydia stood next to Stiles and the others backed away from them further.  
"What’s the plan?“, she asked, unfazed.  
"There’s no reason to assume that he will change up his hunting pattern“, Derek began. "He is a loner like the others were and we couldn’t find any ties to any of them.“  
"Which means?“, Lydia urged. Derek already grew visibly annoyed.  
"Which means“, he answered deliberately slowly, "that he visits the Sinema every Friday and looks for a victim. This week he is going to be the victim.“  
"Just to clarify: Which one of us is the bait?“, Stiles asked.  
"Lydia.“, Malia answered decidedly while still looking at the vampire-portrait. "Seems to be more like his archetype. No offense to your bait skills, Stiles.“  
"Hey, I don’t have a problem with not being in mortal danger for once. Being eaten isn’t actually high up on my list of priorities.“  
Derek gave out a short growl.  
"That’s enough now.“ Stiles decided not to engage and instead pulled the floor plan of the club closer to look at it.  
"That’s going to be more complicated than the other locations. I’d say, you need two inside, one at the back entrance and the other in Lydias' immediate surrounding. She finds the vampire and leads him“, he circled the little alley next to the club „right there, where another one of us waits and ends the job.“  
The others nodded. It was a plan right up their alley - not remarkably artful, but effective.  
"I can go“, Malia offered and smiled at Lydia.  
"While I’m already here“, Ethan said and shrugged a little. A brief pause happened, while Stiles waited for another volunteer.  
"I want to end it“, suddenly came from Scott. He hesitated when he noticed the way the others stared at him. „I would like to support you and… I think it would help me to have a task.“  
No one answered. Stiles did some soul-searching. He didn’t want to refuse Scott, when he showed initiative for the first time in forever, on the other hand…  
"You can’t go“, said Isaac of all people. "Friday is match day.“  
Scott seemed hurt and Kira immediately sided with him.  
"That’s only a stupid game! This is much more important!“  
"The game might not be important, but keeping up appearances is“, Derek countered and Isaac nodded. Kira crossed her arms and seemed ready to fight but Stiles was faster than her.  
"Scott is captain of the team, he can’t just miss the most important game for no reason. Sorry Scott“, he said contritely. Scott seemed to understand, which was a great relief for Stiles. Before another pause could occur, Derek stepped in.  
"I’ll finish it.“  
Stiles exhaled, relieved.  
"That’s settled then. Which means we can finally turn our attention to the pizza!“

Their round dissolved and the mood slowly got a little better. Lydia left to meet with Jackson and most of the others jumped at the pizza. Ethan sauntered to one of the giant windows to stare outside, while Stiles helped Derek with cleaning up the table a little.  
Before they were done, Isaac passed them on the way to the sofa and Stiles’ face fell a little, when he saw his hand casually brush Dereks arm. Who of course noticed his mood swing and smirked.  
"You know that you’re only not allowed to because of the scent.“  
"I do know that“, Stiles answered, annoyed about Dereks smile. "That doesn’t mean I have to like it.“ It actually bothered him immensely - it didn’t feel natural.

In a pack it was normal, to constantly share little touches. You stood close together, touched when passing each other and shared long hugs. It was instinctive and served to spread your scent onto one another and thus mark individual members as part of the pack to outsiders. And that was exactly the problem.  
Stiles and Lydia, being the bait for their vampire hunt, had to seem like the perfect victim - young, stupid and most of all alone and that conflicted with smelling like a member of a truly mighty pack. This meant that any touch was off the tables for them, they had to wear more deodorant and shouldn’t spend too much time close to the pack members in general. It was annoying and felt very wrong, but Stiles knew that it was sensible, so he tried not to complain too much.

"I just hope Lydia doesn’t forget that tonight. I mean she hasn’t seen Jackson in ages and I don't imagine his scent to be very pleasant for a vampire.“  
Derek snorted amusedly.  
"If anything like that were the case, we would notice early enough to do something about it. That’s to say, those of us who would actually notice anything“, he murmured and tipped his nose, as if Stiles was a complete moron, who wouldn’t have understood the side blow without a gesture.  
He made a point of turning away from Derek and looked around the room for the others.  
They all sat together on the sofa, pizza boxes spread between them and seemed to have the most fun in the world, laughing and throwing pieces of pizza. Derek followed his line of sight and attempted an apologetic shrug. Since that was a friendlier gesture than Stiles would ever have expected to see out of Derek, he decided not to take out his bad mood on him. Instead he gave him half a smile, before turning around and leaving the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me quite some time to finish that...
> 
> Again, I want to say that I am not a native speaker and especially in this chapter some vocabulary feels really iffy, so if you notice something weird, feel free to tell me :)
> 
> Other feedback is of course also appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Um, so this is the first work that I put on here and it's basically just a translation of a story of mine that I wrote in my native language. So, when you find mistakes, feel free to point them out to me and don't judge me too hard. ^^


End file.
